


see-through

by Noa



Category: Ouran High School Host Club, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hitachiincest, Incest, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Twincest, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see-through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbagecollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecollector/gifts).



They reject another love confession, and Kaoru knows.

They’re much kinder now than they were before, though there are still tears in the girl’s eyes when Hikaru informs her that she just isn’t his type. Their type. She looks from one twin to the other, sees them looking at each other, and then she knows as well.

She doesn’t ask them what their type is.

It’s an act, obviously, a practiced play created to deal with rogue love-struck ladies and the occasional conflicted guy. It’s better like this, because Kyoya would sell their organs if the twins were caught acting awful towards a potential customer. She runs away with an apology, and they watch her go before they sigh in unison.

Back at home, Kaoru watches Hikaru tear up the letter in what has become a tradition of sorts.

“You didn’t check to see who it was for,” he notices. Hikaru scatters the torn pink paper above the bin with a blank expression.  
“It doesn’t matter,” he says. He meets Kaoru’s eyes. Kaoru nods.  
“Yeah.”

Hikaru smiles, satisfied, and pulls his DS out of his bag. He lets himself fall onto their bed to the tune of a videogame he’s close to beating, and Kaoru sits down to join him.

“Won’t be long now,” Hikaru says, eyes glued to the small display, referring to that final mission that he just can’t seem to complete.  
“Yeah,” Kaoru repeats, gaze fixed on his brother’s lips.

*

They step onto the dance floor, and Kaoru knows.

They exchange glances whenever they spin their partners around. Kaoru fixes Hikaru’s tie in between numbers. Hikaru looks Kaoru dead in the eye as he messes it up again during the next dance, and Kaoru can’t look away.

“I’m tired of this,” Hikaru says, staring down at Kaoru’s fingers as they readjust his tie once more.  
“Then stop ruining my work,” Kaoru replies, but there’s a smile in his voice. Hikaru doesn’t have to explain what he really meant with his words. He leaves his tie in place.

They don’t touch once, but their eyes have been dancing together all night. When the party comes to a close, Kyoya sends them off early so they don’t disturb the cleaners with their antics. In the car home, Hikaru smack talks Kaoru’s dancing, and Kaoru complains that Hikaru can’t even dress himself properly. Their chauffeur keeps his eyes off the mirror. They hold hands the entire way back.

*

They should be asleep, and Kaoru knows.

Even one of their single beds is too large for their limbs to be touching, but they do. Hikaru isn’t even trying to pretend he’s asleep when he reaches for Kaoru’s hand. Kaoru’s not sure why it feels different now.

He’s so close. Hikaru’s breath on the juncture of his neck, lips barely brushing against his skin. Kaoru stares up at the ceiling, and swallows. If he could just.

Kaoru thinks about it for a moment, calculating, but he’s never been that great at math. He tries anyway, and shifts carefully. Hikaru gives him space to turn, so he does, and then they are facing each other. Kaoru’s nose touches Hikaru’s forehead, and slowly, Hikaru looks up into his brother’s open eyes.

“Hey,” he whispers, and Kaoru blinks. It’s too late to fake sleep now, and even if it wasn’t, Kaoru’s not sure if he still wants to.  
“Can’t sleep?” Hikaru asks, and he sounds so gentle it almost hurts. Kaoru nods, and they are _so close_ , he can feel Hikaru’s mouth pull into a smile.

“Me neither.”

*

They wake up an hour before their alarm, and Kaoru knows.

Hikaru tells Kaoru to talk. The sound of his voice is the only proof he has that he’s not talking to himself. His calm is what keeps him from looking at his own reflection. And it really shouldn’t be so normal for them to share a bed, but the other side of their room is foreign territory.

Kaoru watches Hikaru tug at the sheets in the morning, to keep the maids from knowing, and he knows. It’s more than just two brothers sleeping in the same bed, if Hikaru is this set on keeping it a secret. Hikaru looks back to his twin, and frowns.

“Get up Kaoru, you were the one whining about being on time.”

Kaoru stretches, long and luxurious, but Hikaru is the one who sighs. A deep, heavy exhale to match the way Kaoru drags himself up from the bed. He saunters over behind Hikaru, slow and sleepy, and drapes himself over his twin’s shoulders. Within seconds, their breathing synchronizes. Hikaru leans back into Kaoru’s touch. There’s only one person for whom he wears his heart on his sleeve.

And Kaoru knows.


End file.
